Empty Heart in love
by parrillapoetry
Summary: Emma Swan Uma mulher recém-formada em psicologia, e completamente apaixonada pela vida, sonha em montar uma família e viver a vida intensamente. Regina Mills, uma mulher solteira cheia de problemas que pensa constantemente em por um fim em sua ria o destino capaz de unir essas duas mulheres com pensamentos e vidas completamente distintas? Seria possível uma relação que tinha
1. Disastrous situations

**Você não pode interromper o futuro, nem modificar o passado. O único jeito de descobrir este segredo é apertando play.**

Como nos permitimos chegar a tal ponto? Eu nem sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo, tudo começou a girar, eu só queria sair dali, ir para o mais longe dela possível, o mais longe possível de Emma.

 _"Srt. Swan me solte imediatamente – Regina, por favor – minha visão já estava embaçada pelas lagrimas que já se faziam presente, eu olhava para um canto qualquer na parede eu não queria olhar em seus olhos, eu não queria ser fraca. –vamos conversar você não pode ir assim – não Emma, eu passo, posso tanto que estou o fazendo – procuro forças em mim mesma e puxo meu braço de suas mãos, e então corro, corro o mais rápido que posso sem olhar pra trás. Aquilo era um adeus."_

Emma se sentia sem ar, quase entrando em pânico e não conseguia sequer se mover, pois de alguma forma ela sabia que não veria Regina novamente.

 **Pov Regina Mills**

Sabe quando você não faz a mínima ideia do que esta acontecendo com a sua vida? Você simplesmente esta ali a vendo passar diante dos seus olhos, é assim que me sinto diariamente. E não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

São apenas 9h da manha e esse maldito despertador não para de tocar, vou tateando com as mãos sobre o móvel ao lado da minha cama até conseguir desligá-lo.

Os raios de sol que entram pelas frestas da cortina irritam os meus olhos que ainda estão se acostumando com a claridade. Abro os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade. Eu realmente não quero me levantar e ter que encarar o mundo. Onde as pessoas enganam umas as outras, traem, fingem se importar quando na verdade não dão à mínima. Eu sinceramente sinto nojo.

É assim que eu me sinto diariamente, é extremamente cansativo. Talvez não seja surpresa, mas eu odeio a minha vida, e constantemente penso em por um fim nela, essa sou eu, gostem ou não, afinal eu realmente não me importo.

Levanto-me com muita dificuldade e me arrasto até o banheiro para minha higiene matinal.

Perdi meu pai quando eu tinha 15 anos. O fato de eu não ter uma família, ajuda com que eu não tenha muito contato com as pessoas a minha volta. Eu me isolo assim não preciso dar explicações para ninguém.

Eu tenho apenas uma amiga, Ruby, adoro o fato de que ela não pega no meu pé, só as vezes mas nada que seja insuportável.

Ouço batidas insistentes na porta.

― Quem será a essa hora da manha – Oi Gina – Oh Ruby o que você faz aqui á essa hora? – perguntei surpresa.

― Que mal humor eu não posso mais simplesmente lhe fazer uma visita? – ela disse já entrando.

― Claro que pode, mas são 10 horas da manha você não costuma estar de pé e disposta á essa hora. – a olho com os olhos semicerrados com desconfiança.

― Tudo bem você me pegou. – Ela levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Eu vim até aqui ter uma conversa com você.

― Sabia que tinha algo por trás dessa sua disposição toda. Vamos diga, estou esperando.

― Então... eu achei uma psicóloga pra você. –ela diz tudo de uma vez.

― Ha não, não, não, eu não vou a uma psicóloga nós já conversamos sobre isso diversas vezes eu posso conviver bem com o que eu sinto.- cruzo os braços e me viro de costas pra Ruby. Silêncio ele não disse nada por um momento.

― Não Gina você precisa de ajuda, por favor. Só tenta, por mim. – ela suspira e coloca a mão no meu ombro.

―Você não vai parar enquanto eu não aceitar não é? - me viro de frente pra ela e reviro os olhos. ― Exatamente. – Ela diz.

– Tudo bem eu vou, mas se eu não quiser voltar eu espero que você respeite a minha decisão. ― Tudo bem esta marcado pra amanha às 14h – Oh então você já marcou – Sim – ela sorri e manda um beijo no ar fechando a porta.

Vou até a cozinha pegar algo para comer, ligo a TV provavelmente passarei a tarde assistindo séries, me jogo no sofá e deixo o meu corpo se refestela sobre ele.

 **Pov Emma Swan**

― Onde será que eu coloquei essas malditas chaves. –penso alto.

Minha cabeça esta latejando, nota mental: não beba tanto da próxima vez. Vou em direção a cozinha e pego um analgésico O tomando rapidamente. Em seguida volto a procurar minhas chaves.

Não sou do tipo de pessoa que vive radicalmente e não costumo ir a festas, gosto das coisas mais simples da vida, como assistir um filme no fim de tarde, com alguém que gosto, mas na noite passada eu havia decidido que deveria sair um pouco, surgiu um convite e então eu acabei aceitando.

― Ai esta você. – pego as chaves e vou em direção a porta o mais rápido possível, estou muito atrasa eu não deveria ter perdido a hora dessa forma. Me formei em psicologia faz pouco mais de dois anos, trabalhar com isso é meu sonho desde criança, eu sempre quis fazer algo que ajudasse as pessoas a superarem coisas ruins, a se sentirem melhores consigo mesmas.

Aperto os botões do elevador impacientemente, até notar uma plaquinha ao lado na qual esta escrita "interditado" Ótimo, a solução é ir de escada mesmo. Eu tenho essa má sorte terrível desde pequena é algo que eu realmente não entendo algumas vezes essa má sorte até mesmo me ajuda? talvez, quem sabe.

Ligo o carro e vou em direção ao meu trabalho, por sorte o transito estava livre.

― Boa dia Srt. Lucas o que temos hoje – Bom dia hoje tem uma paciente pra 13h e outro para as 15h somente. – tudo bem obrigada se precisar estarei em minha sala.

O dia passou consideravelmente rápido, para minha surpresa. Batuco com a caneta na mesa já impaciente, de alguma forma não me sinto bem hoje para ficar presa em uma sala e como não tem mais nada para fazer melhor eu sair daqui, talvez ir a um café no cetro da cidade.

― Eu já vou indo, você também esta dispensada . – Oh obrigada, já estou exausta, Tenha um bom fim de tarde. – Ela diz com um sorriso amigável.

Ligo o carro e vou em direção a um café que fica peto do central park, Tem um café lá que frequento desde que me mudei para Nova York. Lá é tão acolhedor que me perco no tempo quando decido passar por lá.

― Boa tarde Emma. – Boa tarde Belle – quando comecei a frequentar o Road Café Belle já trabalha aqui a um tempo, e acabamos nos tornando colegas.

― Então o que vai ser, o de sempre? – Ela pergunta limpando o balcão a minha frente.

― Sim aquele chocolate quente Maravilhoso que só fazem aqui com bastante canela. – Já esta saindo no capricho. – Oh e é pra viagem.– Sim senhorita.

― Aqui esta Emma. – Tomo um gole, como eu havia esquecido que isso era tão bom?

― Obrigada Belle. – digo sorrindo, deixo o pagamento sobre o balcão e saio, Com meu copo já em mãos em direção ao park nada melhor do que um ar fresco.

 **Pov Regina mills**

Já passava das 16h da tarde eu passei o dia inteiro assistindo TV isso claramente não é vida, que dizer não se você faz isso diariamente.

Estou me sentindo em um quase pânico por passar tanto tempo dentro de casa, já que vai fazer uma semana que não ponho nem sequer os pés para fora do apartamento. Acho melhor eu tomar um ar fresco, sai um pouco daqui.

Pego meu casaco e tomo coragem para sair de casa, como moro somente a duas quadras do central park posso ir até mesmo caminhando.

É outono e o tempo está extremamente frio, E eu realmente amo esse tempo, o central park esta cheio de folhas pelo chão, a crianças brincando e adultos se divertindo com seus cães.

Acho um banco e me sento para observar as coisas, gosto de observar tudo a minha volta, de olhar as pessoas e imaginar a historia que cada uma carrega. Tem uma garotinha chorando por que caiu e ralou o joelho e a mãe a esta balançando para acalmá-la.

Acho que eu gostaria de ter filhos no futuro talvez, mas então penso quem se aproximaria de mim, quem amaria uma pessoa assim como eu, uma lagrima solitária escorre no meu rosto.

E sem que eu perceba a garotinha que a pouco tempo estava se derramando em lagrimas, se senta ao meu lado.

― Moça porque você esta chorando? – ela pergunta me observando atentamente. – Não é nada meu bem – dou um sorriso meio sem jeito para ela.

―Minha mamãe disse que às vezes a gente acha algum anjo entre a gente, e que eles choram por que sentem saudades do céu, mas não podem voltar pra lá enquanto não cumprirem sua missão, você é um desses anjos moça? – Não sei, eu acho que sim pequena – a garotinha fica de pé em cima do banco ao meu lado e enxuga meu rosto com a manga da blusa que estava usando, quando eu havia começado a chorar tanto, sem nem ao menos perceber?

―Tenho que ir se não minha mamãe vai se preocupar- tudo bem pode ir – ela me abraça apertado e eu estou a ponto de desmoronar – tchau moça eu espero que você fique bem. - tchau querida.

Naquele momento começa a ventar muito forte, bom acho que esta na hora de volta pra casa, saio correndo, quando de repente uma louca derrama algo extremamente quente em mim.

― Ei você esta louca, ninguém olha mais por onde anda nessa cidade? – eu estava de cabeça baixa, ainda não havia visto quem era, quando a encarei, ela tinha um semblante angelical, o que me fez perder completamente as palavras.

―Oh me desculpe, não foi minha intenção eu realmente na tinha te visto, Oh droga eu sinto muito... você se queimou? – Eu olho para seus olhos verdes esmeralda e me sinto ancorada por eles de forma que não consigo nem sequer piscar.

―Ei você esta bem? Esta me ouvindo? – Balbucio algumas coisas, mas não consigo dizer nada. ― Você esta pálida, me diga se sente bem?– Ela pergunta um pouco mais preocupada.

―Eu estou bem, não foi nada – finalmente consigo formular alguma frase descente –E você é a Senhorita? – Oh Swan, me chamo Emma Swan - ela diz com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, e de alguma forma eu sinto uma imensa paz interior como nunca havia sentido.

― Prazer Eu sou Regina Mills.

 **Um detalhe importante, talvez se Emma não tivesse tido tantos imprevistos naquela manha, ela jamais haveria encontrado Regina naquele fim de tarde.**


	2. Losing control

Cheguei em casa tirando minhas roupas de frio e sapatos pelo caminho, estou exausta mal sinto meus pés, me jogo na cama, e logo me lembro daqueles olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida.

― Emma. – Digo em voz alta

Cá estou eu pensando em uma mulher que eu nunca havia visto antes, Oh Deus por que eu travei daquela forma, por quê? Eu Regina Mills nunca fico sem palavras diante de alguém, ainda mais de uma louca desconhecida que ainda por cima derramou chocolate quente em mim, o que esta acontecendo comigo. ― me levanto e vou até o banheiro ficando de frente ao espelho e apoiando as mãos sobre a pia.― tudo bem apenas pare de pensar nisso, foi só um imprevisto da vida e você nunca mais a verá, certo? Okay certo. ― Repito pra mim mesma.

 **3h Da manha**

Acordo assustada com o coração disparado, por causa de um barulho de galho que esta batendo na minha janela pela ventania.

Não estou me sentindo bem, me levando e vou até o banheiro molhar o rosto. ― Encaro o meu reflexo no espelho eu estou horrível. ― Bem quem poderia gostar de alguém como eu? Acho que só sendo completamente louca pra isso.

Faço o caminho de volta para meu quarto, e me deito encarando o teto. Tudo bem apenas volte a dormir isso vai passar sempre passa não é? Ou talvez eu realmente precise de ajuda, talvez eu esteja doente?não isso não é nada.. vai passar como sempre,isso é temporário. ― Minhas pálpebras já estão pesadas, me viro pro canto e logo adormeço novamente.

O tic tac do relógio faz meu estômago dar reviravoltas, Cada minuto que se passa é um minuto a menos para eu ter que me encontrar com alguém que não conheço, e ter que contar sobre como eu me sinto, eu um nunca gostei de me abrir com as pessoas. E aqui estou eu terminando de me arrumar para sair e fazer exatamente isso. Aonde sera que eu fui me meter?

Como o endereço que Ruby me deu onde fica a tal psicóloga é consideravelmente longe, então tranco a porta do apartamento pego um táxi e vou em direção ao meu destino.

Chegando lá me encontro Ruby, mas como eu não me lembro de termos combinado de nos encontrarmos aqui. Então vou em sua direção ela ainda não me viu.

― Ruby o que faz aqui?

― Oh Gina que bom que você realmente veio. ― Disse com um sorriso largo no rosto.

― Claro que sim eu disse quer viria não foi?! Agora me diga o que você faz aqui?

― Então eu me esqueci de te dizer, mas eu trabalho aqui, a propósito já esta na sua hora.

Naquele momento ela apareceu, mas como ela estava aqui, eu não entendo o que esta acontecendo?

― Srt. Lucas – Ela se aproxima. ― Pode chamar a paciente que esta marcada para agora ― Ela olha para a prancheta em suas mãos. ― Regina Mills onde esta?

― Aqui esta ela Srt. Swan. ― Ruby diz saindo da minha frente.

Então posso vê-la mais claramente era ela, era a loira do central park, eu estou aqui, a olhando fixamente novamente, isso só pode ser alguma piada não é mesmo? Eu queria correr dali queria fugir, mas era como se algo me prendesse ali naquele lugar de forma que eu não conseguia me mover , não conseguia sequer respirar, por que aquela loira desconhecida causava esse efeito em mim, por que? Isso só me deixa mais confusa.

Emma finalmente me olha e fica boquiaberta, ela parece não esta acreditando assim como eu,mas logo volta para sua postura anterior, alguém tem que dizer algum coisa isso esta se tornando constrangedor.

― Bom parece que vocês já se conhecem não é? ― finalmente Ruby diz algo quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado ali.

― Não nos conhecemos Ruby,eu a encontrei no central park ontem por acidente. ― Digo conseguindo desviar o olha de Emma e olhar pro chão envergonhado.

― Há sei. ― Diz Ruby sem entender direito.

― por favor me acompanhe. ― Diz Emma virando se de costas já em direção a sua sala.

― Vai logo Regina o que você esta esperando. ― Ruby diz me empurrando na direção de Emma.

― Pare você esta louca? Eu já estava indo.

― Então vá logo Gina.

Vou em direção a sala de Emma meu coração esta disparado, sinto que a qualquer hora ele irá sair pela minha boca.

― Apenas se acalme Regina. ― digo em tom baixo, de forma que só eu mesma escute.

Então eu travo na frente da porta da sala de Emma.

― Entre Regina, sente-se. ― Emma diz me indicando a cadeira a frente de sua mesa.

Eu me sento e então congelo novamente, não acredito que terei de contar minha vida pra ela eu simplesmente me recuso a fazer isso, eu não quero.

 **Pov Emma Swan**

― Então Regina, o que te trouxe até aqui?

― Não faço ideia, quer dizer, Ruby fez com que eu viesse, ela pensa que sou doente.

― E como você sente sobre isso?

― Eu não acho que eu seja doente, ou algo do tipo, só penso que tudo em mim esta errado de alguma forma.

― E você já esteve com outro psicólogo antes?

― Já uma vez, fui diagnosticada com depressão bipolar, me passaram alguns remédios que cheguei a tomar por algum tempo mais depois parei.

― como você esta agora?

― Eu não sei. ― ela suspira ― É estranho te ver novamente.

― Eu sei, eu também acho.

― Sim. ― Regina diz e seu semblante muda bruscamente de amigável para completamente fechado.

― Então como você se sente agora neste exato momento?

― Neste exato momento, eu não sinto nada. ― Ela cruza os braços.

― Regina olha, eu estou tentando te ajudar esta bem? Você tem que cooperar comigo, se quiser aju...

― E quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda? ― Ela diz me interrompendo bruscamente.

― Você esta aqui agora então eu pensei...

― Pois pensou errado Srt. Swan, eu vim até aqui apenas porque prometi a minha amiga Ruby que viria, como disse anteriormente, até então eu jamais poderia imagina que ela trabalhava pra você, muito menos que a tal psicóloga que ela havia encontrado era a louca que derramou chocolate quente em mim ontem. ― Ela diz com um tom sarcástico.

Eu simplesmente não entendo o que se passa na cabeça dessa mulher? Por que ela simplesmente não pode deixar que eu a ajude? Eu já tive que lidar com pessoas difíceis e fechadas antes, mas nada comparada a ela.

― Regina, por favor, deixe me ajudá-la.

― Não tem ninguém segurando suas mãos , vamos lá tente.

― Me diz como você se sente por dentro, quando esta sozinha?

― Eu não sinto nada...

― Vamos Regina, não precisa ser assim, você sabe disso, eu sei que você ergueu esses muros em volta de si para se proteger, mas eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, mesmo que você não queira.

― É serio eu não sinto nada. ― Ela ri sem humor. ― Eu só sinto vontade de correr, de fugir pra longe disso tudo.

― De tudo o que?

― Da vida, das obrigações, de ver pessoas que eu não quero, da minha confusão. ― Diz com a voz embargada.

― É normal que alguém no seu estado se sinta assim, mas você tomou a iniciativa de vir aqui, mesmo que negue, e que diga que esta aqui apenas por Ruby, você deu o primeiro passo estando aqui agora, e eu prometo que irei tentar lhe ajudar. ― Tento me aproximar mas ela se afasta rapidamente.

― Srt. Swan, você tem família amigos, alguém que a ame?― Ela diz olhando em meus olhos.

― Sim eu tenho Regina, mas não entendi o porquê de sua pergunta.

― Eu .. não tenho família, nem amigos, apenas Ruby.

― Oh eu sinto muito Regina.

― Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumada com isso, e é até melhor sabe, não ter contanto com as pessoas. ― Ela desviou seu olhar de mim, parecendo envergonhada talvez? não sei dizer ao certo.

Eu não sei o que Regina Mills tem de diferente que me desperta tanto desejo de conhecê-la melhor, eu jamais poderia imaginar que voltaria a ver aquela latina do central park e agora ela esta na minha frente em minha sala. Seria errado se eu me sentisse feliz por isso? Afinal ela não esta aqui pela melhor dos motivos, desde o dia anterior ela não sai dos meus pensamentos, e eu não entendo isso, a final, qual a chance de que uma pessoa que você viu apenas uma vez em toda a sua vida, tomar conta de seus pensamentos? Regina Mills permanece sendo uma incógnita para mim até o momento, mas uma coisa eu digo, eu irei atravessar esse muros que ela ergueu em volta de si mesma, ou não me chamo Emma Swan.

 **Pov Regina Mills**

Eu não aguento mais ficar dentro dessa sala, não quero mais responder perguntas, só quero me levantar e ir embora, mas não posso eu tenho que ficar aqui até o fim dessa maldita consulta. Eu não quero continuar no mesmo ambiente que Emma, de alguma forma ela desperta algo em mim, algo que prefiro não ficar para descobrir.

― Bom eu acho que já terminamos por aqui. ― Digo já me levantando para sair.

― Regina ainda falta 15 minutos para sua seção terminar, fiquei mais um pouco.

― Tudo bem.. ― Volto e me sento novamente. ― posso te fazer uma pergunta?

― Pergunte ― ela faz sinal com as mãos pra que eu prossiga.

― Você já se sentiu seu coração partido em tantos pedaços, que pensou que não poderia continuar vivendo? E isso se tornasse até mesmo uma dor física?

― Sim eu já me senti dessa forma. ― me olha sem entender.

― É assim que eu me sinto todos os dias, desde quando eu me levanto até a hora que me deito, e sabe o que é pior? Saber que terei que acordar no próximo dia e aguentar tudo novamente.

― Regina... ― Me interrompe com tristeza na voz.

― Eu não terminei de falar. ― Não sei o que esta havendo comigo, só sei que preciso dizer como me sinto antes que eu fiquei completamente louca. ― Eu odeio ter que acordar cada maldito dia e ter que encarar tudo isso Emma, mesmo que eu tente negar eu odeio o fato de não ter com quem contar quando preciso, odeio que tenha te encontrado ontem e achado seus olhos lindos, e mais do que tudo eu odeio estar aqui na sua frente dizendo tudo isso. ― Disse tudo em um só fôlego, minha cabeça esta girando, deito minha cabeça sobre a mesa, em seguida me levanto e vou em direção a porta enxugando as lagrimas, Emma esta paralisada em sua mesa e não disse nem uma palavra até então ate que se pronuncia.

― Regina aonde você vai, nós ainda não terminamos. ― Diz Emma tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

― Mas eu já, adeus Swan. ― fecho a porta logo em seguida, correndo dali em direção a Ruby.

― Ruby ― digo um pouco mais alto batendo com os punhos cerrados sobre sua mesa.

― O que, hã, o que foi você esta louca quer me matar do coração. ― diz com a mão sobre o coração.

― Há me poupe, já fiz o que você pediu eu espero que você não me incomode mais com esse assunto. ― Saio correndo deixando uma Ruby completamente sem entender nada, pra trás.

Desde que sai do consultório, Ruby me ligou inúmeras vezes, deixou varias mensagens no correio de voz, e eu ignorei todas as vezes não estava com vontade de atender, precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar depois das coisas que aconteceram essa tarde, eu nunca sei reagir bem sobre pressão. Então desliguei meu celular e fui dormir um pouco.

Acordo e vou fazer algo para comer, quando ouço batidas extremamente fortes na porta. E vou correndo atender.

― Ei você esta louca quer derrubar a porta

― Regina quem esta louca é você eu liguei milhares de vezes e você nem deu um sinal de vida, eu fiquei preocupada, pensei que tivesse acontecido algo.. ― Diz Ruby completamente sem fôlego.

― Ei se acalme eu estou bem, só precisava de um tempo sozinha sabe.

― Oh sim eu estou mais tranquila agora vendo que você esta bem, que isso não se repita em. ― Ruby diz em um tom descontraído me abraçando forte em seguida.

― Então Ruby noite de amigas?

― Sim Gina,sinto saudades das nossas noites. ― Ela diz com um sorriso no rosto.

― Eu também sinto Ruby.

― Então você liga pra pizza enquanto eu tomo um banho. ― Só então percebo a mochila em suas costas.

― Então quer dizer que você já veio preparada para ficar?

― Eu sempre estou preparada. ― diz e sai do ambiente, me deixando sozinha novamente.

Meia hora depois já estávamos em frente a TV vendo um filme aleatório qualquer.

― Então o pai dele realmente não morreu e tudo que ela fez até agora foi à toa como assim ― Diz Ruby comentando algo sobre o filme.

― O que? A sim verdade― Respondo alheia ao que esta se passando, eu não estou prestando atenção minha mente apenas viaja para os olhos de uma certa loira, que eu não certeza se gosto ou definitivamente odeio.

― Regina ei terra para Regina ― Ela diz com a mão em frente ao meu rosto.

― Me desculpe eu estava pensando.

― Pensando em que posso saber?

― Ah nada demais Ruby volte a ver o filme.

― Então quando você pretende me contar sobre o que aconteceu hoje no consultório? ― Ela fala olhando pra TV.

― Ah não aconteceu nada demais você trabalha lá deve saber como são essas coisas, aliás, você me deve uma explicação, por que não me disse que trabalhava para essa tal psicóloga que disse para eu ir?

― Eu já disse apenas me esqueci, e não me venha desviar do assunto que eu te conheço muito bem.

― Como você é irritante quando quer em. ― Me jogo nas almofadas que estão espalhadas pelo tapete.

― Anda conta logo conta. ― Ruby diz desligando a TV, ela parecia uma criança animada pra ganhar um presente.

― Ai ta bom. ― Suspirei buscando coragem para contar. ― Então, eu encontrei Emma ontem no central park quando estava indo tomar um ar fresco, e ela estava vindo correndo e derramou chocolate quente no meu casaco, e então eu a encontro novamente hoje, isso foi no mínimo estranho.. Talvez eu tenha perdido um pouco o controle hoje no consultório, e acabei transtornada sabe? Mas nada demais, e já te avisando eu não irei voltar lá, ou em qualquer lugar desse tipo.

― Por que você perdeu o controle você sente alguma coisa por ela? ― perguntou com um ar curioso.

― Não, não sinto você esta louca eu nem a conheço, eu apenas falei demais sobre o que sinto em questão a tudo, algo que eu não deveria ter feito, e foi só isso.

― A conta mais você não precisa esconder as coisas de mim Gina você sabe disso, que pode confiar em mim.

― Ai Ruby chega, eu já te contei mais do que podia, por favor, não insiste mais, eu estou estressada sobre isso não quero descontar em você. ― Eu sei que Ruby por mais curiosa que seja só quer me ajudar, mas no momento eu não estou emocionalmente bem pra falar sobre isso.

― Tudo bem então, mas quando você quiser falar sobre isso, eu estarei aqui.

― Obrigada, agora liga a TV e vamos terminar de assistir ao filme. ― jogo uma almofada em sua direção a acertando em cheio.

― Eu não acredito que você fez isso. ― Ela se levanta em pose de ataque com duas almofadas em mãos.

― Oh não, não, não Ruby desculpe eu só estava brincando você sabe disso. ― me levanto do chão e ficando a uma distância segura, ou talvez nem tanto.

― Sinto muito Gina agora não tem volta, você procurou e agora não adianta fugir. ― Ela diz com um sorriso sapeca e corre atrás de mim com as almofadas.

― Ruby Fica longe, estou falando sério. ― Saio correndo de novo, e Ruby me cerca e me bombardeia com as almofadas me jogando sobre o tapete.

― Eu te peguei, eu nunca perco. ― Ela me enche de cócegas em seguida.

― Não há Ruby... Cócegas não você sabe que eu fico... sem ar ― falo me acabando de rir, e praticamente sem fôlego.

―Tudo bem, vou lhe poupar dessa vez. ― Ela diz também morrendo de rir. E se joga ao meu lado no tapete entre as almofadas.

― Bom que tal terminarmos de ver o filme agora? ― Ligo a TV ― Sobre o que era mesmo? ― olho pra Ruby.

― eu realmente não me lembro. ― Diz ainda rindo.

― Na verdade eu já estou com sono, não seria nada mal dormir aqui mesmo. ― Bocejo ― Boa noite Ruby, quando terminar desligue a TV.

― Durma bem Gina, mas cuidado nunca se sabe quando alguém pode lhe fazer cócegas de madrugada.

― Quem sabe, talvez o jogo vire contra você querida.

Por mais que eu não goste nem um pouco da minha vida, ainda á coisas nela que valem a pena como esses pequenos pedaços de alegria como hoje, amo o fato de que Ruby sempre esta aqui por mim, desde quando éramos mais novas e ela sempre me fez rir e também me aguentou nos meus piores momentos, talvez somente Ruby seja capaz de me distrair dessa forma e ela faz isso tão bem, que eu nem seque me deixei viajar até um certa loira e assim é melhor, amanha é outro dia ninguém sabe o que pode acontecem, afinal é a vida ela a cada dia te surpreende de uma forma diferente.


	3. Remember

Talvez fosse o som da chuva ou simplesmente o frescor daquela manha de domingo que fazia com que me sentisse bem, ou talvez até mesmo livre.

Estava a caminho de um concerto que haveria em um teatro, talvez ninguém saiba mas eu realmente amo música clássica, me sinto aquecida quando ouço, o que é algo realmente bom. Faltam apenas 30min pra que o concerto comece, então me sento em umas das fileiras da frente ao lado de uma ruiva e espero que comece.

― É lindo não é.. O teatro. ― diz a ruiva percebendo minha presença.

― Sim, é realmente lindo.

― Prazer, sou Zelena. ― diz a ruiva.

― Sou Regina. ― digo estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-la.

As luzes da plateia se apagaram indicando que o concerto começaria. Logo começo ouvir aquela maravilhosa melodia, fecho os olhos para poder absorver melhor o som. O maestro faz os gestos para conduzir a orquestra que segue firmemente suas ordem.

Se pensarmos bem a vida também é assim não é, talvez a vida seja o nosso maestro e esteja olhando cada passo nosso. e nós sejamos sua orquestra que a segue cegamente, sem nem mesmo saber o que ira acontecer no futuro. Mesmo que as vezes nós tropecemos em algumas pedras no caminho, Mesmo que as vezes estejamos perdidos... mesmo que eu me sinta perdida.

O concerto acaba sem que eu nem perceba o tempo passa, e foi realmente incrível, por mais que eu tenha estado mergulhada em meus pensamentos.

― Nossa, isso foi incrível. ― diz Zelena maravilhada.

― Realmente foi, poderia haver mais concertos aqui.

― O que você acha de tomarmos um café aqui perto? ― pergunta.

― Não sei.. Nós sequer nos conhecemos direito e já esta ficando tarde. ― tento fugir do convite, conversar com ela durante o concerto é uma coisa, agora sair para tomar café e conversar é algo completamente diferente, eu nunca sei como lidar com isso.

― Há vamos, prometo que será rápido, talvez que sabe nos tornemos até mesmo amigas?

― Tudo bem. ― como ela insiste acabo aceitando. Tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada de ruim não é? Não é como se ela fosse uma louca pronta para me sequestrar, pessoas loucas não gostam de musica clássica ou sera que gostam? Oh droga, odeio pensar demais.

― Vamos? ― diz a ruiva pegando sua bolsa.

― Claro. ― a acompanho.

― Srta. Belle. ― Zelena chama pela garçonete, que vem até nossa mesa.

― Em que posso servi-las? ― pergunta educadamente.

― Traga dois cafés, por favor. ― a ruiva faz o pedido.

― Sim senhoritas, um instante que já volto com o melhor café de Nova York. ― fala sorrindo e então sai.

― Então Regina, o que você faz da vida?

― Atualmente nada, mas estou pensando em fazer algum curso talves.. Mas não tenho certeza. E você? ― Belle volta trazendo nossos pedidos.

― Aqui esta senhoritas. ― diz nos servindo. ― O melhor café da cidade.

― Obrigada belle. ― Diz Zelena, então a moça acena com a cabeça e sai novamente. ― Bom atualmente trabalho em uma galeria de arte no Chelsea, mostrando as obras de arte, esse tipo de coisa.

― Oh, deve ser incrível poder trabalhar com arte. Queria fazer algo do tipo. ― Olho as horas no visor do celular.

― Sim, é maravilhoso, essa já é a terceira galeria na qual trabalho, mas logo irei parar, quando me formar na faculdade.

― E você faz faculdade de que?

― Faço direito , sonho com isso desde pequena. ― diz com um sorriso largo.

― Que ótimo você esta conseguindo realiza-lo então.

― Mal posso esperar pra concluir logo a faculdade.

― Posso imaginar. Hmm, acho que Belle tinha razão quando disse que aqui tinha o melhor cafe da cidade. ― bebo o ultimo gole de café.

― Tenho certeza que sim. Hm, notei que você esta preocupada com as horas, tem algum compromisso? não quero te atrapalhar.

― Oh não imagina, é que esta ficando tarde e eu vim andando, então... ― falo tentando disfarçar meu nervosismo, mas é claro que eu quero ir embora, eu poderia apenas inventar uma desculpa e ir pra casa, mas Zelena esta sendo tão gentil que eu não teria coragem de fazer isso.

― Se você quiser posso te acompanhar até perto de casa. ― fala gentilmente.

― Não precisa, eu não quero tomar seu tempo, e também é bem pertinho. ― falo olhando as horas novamente e já me levantando.

― Não seria incomodo, eu insisto. ― se levanta pegando sua bolsa, e deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

― Tudo bem, já que você insiste. ― vamos em direção a saída, a porta faz um barulho de sino quando saímos. ― Aqui é realmente frio esta época do ano, acho que eu deveria te trago um casaco mais quente. ― passo as mão pelos braço tentando me aquecer. ― Então você mora aqui em Nova York faz quanto tempo?

― Acho que faz mais ou menos 4 anos, eu era de uma cidade pequena então na havia muitas oportunidades por lá, quando fiz 18 decide que meus sonhos estavam em Nova York, e só poderiam ser alcançados aqui.

― Você é bem corajosa de ter largado tudo onde morava pra correr arás dos seus sonhos... Do seu futuro. ― queria eu poder ter essa coragem.

― Nem tanto... Mas e você, mora aqui a quanto tempo?

― Acho que desde que me conheço por gente, talvez você não tenha percebido mas eu não são uma pessoa interessante. ― dou uma risada sem graça.

― Não diga isso Regina, eu estou adorando te conhecer, a propósito quero te fazer um convite.

― Que tipo de convite?

― Um amigo meu esta inaugurando uma boate no centro, e pensei que talvez você pudesse ir comigo se divertir um pouco. o que acha?

― Eu não sei, nós mal nos conhecemos e também tem muito tempo que eu não vou a lugares assim. ― eu não tenho o costume de ir em festas nem em boates desde que era adolescente, foi quando comecei a me sentir deslocada com esse tipo de coisa, definitivamente não é o tipo de ambiente que eu goste de frequentar, pelo menos não mais.

― Ah vamos, talvez seja bom para você relembrar os velhos tempo, além do mais é só mês que vem.

― Eu aceito com uma condição, que minha amiga Ruby também possa ir, acho que me sentirei melhor com ela por perto. ― já estamos na rua do meu apartamento.

― Se você vai se sentir melhor, então não vejo problemas.

― Perfeito. ― falo sorrindo acho que experimentar algo novo não vai me matar não é. ― Bom é aqui que eu moro. ― falo quando parando de frente ao grande prédio.

― Então está entregue, nos vemos em breve?

― É... acho que sim, até logo.

Chego em casa e me jogo no sofá, acho que nunca passei tanto tempo assim no rua antes, ainda mais com uma pessoa que acabei de conhecer, mas de certa forma foi bom, ter me distraído um pouco do que ficar enfurnada dentro desse apartamento tenho que admitir.

Mas não demora muito até eu sentir aquela má sensação, aquela angustia, aquele sentimento de vazio... Ah o vazio talvez eu nunca esteja de fato livre dele.

É nessas horas que me sinto sozinha costumo lembrar do passado, de quando eu tinha meu pai, de quando as coisas não eram assim tão difíceis. E tudo que posso fazer é sentir saudade, saudade por não te-lo mais comigo.

 **Oito anos atrás.**

Aqui esta uma garota que acaba de se tornar órfã, Regina sente como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito, lagrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e não a ninguém que possa consola-la, o mundo é injusto e cheio de surpresas, quando você menos espera ele vem e lhe toma o que você tem de mais precioso sem dó nem piedade.

Henry Mills com 58 anos morreu de câncer no pulmão devido a tantos anos fumando, deixando Regina sozinha no mundo desamparada sem ter com quem contar, o que seria dela agora, o que ela faria? pra onde iria? ninguém poderia dizer. Por sorte Regina não ficaria completamente desamparada Henry deixou uma conta milionária para sua filha. Os Mills nunca foram de passar necessidades nem nada do tipo, mas em compensação era apenas Henry e Regina. Sua mãe Cora Mills foi embora de casa quando Regina tinha apenas 5 anos sem nem sequer deixar um aviso sobre isso, há vários boatos sobre o que pode ter acontecido com Cora mais são apenas boatos, a família Mills era muito conhecida na cidade pelo fato de henry ser um empresário muito bem sucedido.

― como você esta querida? ― pergunta um dos amigos de seu pai, mas Regina esta muito atordoada para responder, então ela apenas da um aceno com a cabeça, provavelmente sem nem saber o que o homem acaba de perguntar. ― Sou Josh Lucas , acho que nós não nos conhecemos eu era sócio e amigo mais próximo de seu pai, ele... sabia que cedo ou tarde isso acabaria acontecendo.. E me colocou como quem deveria ficar com sua guarda se o pior acontecesse. ― falava tudo o mais calmamente possível para não assustar Regina. ― Eu espero que esteja tudo bem pra você, ele fez isso para que você não fosse pra um orfanato. ― disse o homem colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Regina.

― Oh é tudo bem pra mim... Me desculpe eu só estou atordoada com tudo isso. ― Regina disse com a voz chorosa tentando segurar as lagrimas.

― Você não quer dar o ultimo adeus a ele?

― Eu acho que sim.. ― disse Regina se aproximando do caixão com para um último adeus a seu pai. ― Adeus papai. ― disse colocando uma rosa vermelha sobre o peito de um Henry pálido.

Henry a pouco mais de um ano quando descobriu que tinha câncer teve que pedir humildemente para que Josh prometesse que cuidaria de Regina após sua partida, pois temia que Regina ficasse sozinha e desamparada, e Josh como bom amigo aceitou de muito bom grado cuidar de Regina, já que ele também já tinha uma filha e pensou que as duas poderia se dar bem.

Regina se adaptou rapidamente a morar com o amigo de seu pai, ela e Ruby ― a filha de Josh ― se tornaram grandes amigas quase irmãs, Ruby foi de grande ajuda para que Regina aguentasse a perda de seu pai sem desmoronar completamente.

Porém aos 17 anos os problemas de Regina começaram, ela se negava a sair de casa independente se fosse para fazer algo ou apenas se divertir. Ela parou de fazer coisas que gostava como andar a cavalo ou sair para festas, mesmo que muitas vezes Ruby insistia para que Regina a acompanhasse em suas noitadas, ela apenas inventava alguma desculpa qualquer para não ir. Josh chegou a leva-la em psicólogos e psiquiatras mas ela se negava terminantemente a fala o que estava sentido. Também era de se espera que algo do tipo acontecesse poucas semanas após seu pai falecer ela aparentava esta realmente bem como se nada tivesse de fato acontecido. Talvez ela tenha bloqueado a dor em si mesma por tanto tempo, que quando deixou escapa um pouquinho acabou levando um tapa de realidade o que a fez se afundar em si mesma e então se perder. Ela queria conversar com alguém dizer que doía mas ela não tinha quase ninguém, quanto a Josh e Ruby eles ja tinham feito tanto por ela que ela achava injusto incomoda-los com seus problemas, e então a dor veio forte e devastadora, e então ela se permitiu ser abraçada pelo fantasma gélido do passado até que ele a sufocasse e ninguém pudesse ouvir seus gritos de socorro.

Regina sentia que não fazia parte de sua própria vida, sentia se como se estivesse sentada a vendo passar diante de seus olhos. Aos 19 anos ela decidiu que moraria sozinha que tentaria algo novo, porque não podia ficar do jeito que estava isso era desesperador, e também não queria ser um peso para Josh, pelo menos era assim que ela pensava.

― Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso Regina? ― perguntou Josh com preocupação, ele sabia que o estado de Regina não era o melhores.

― Tenho, eu já sou maior de idade... acho que já esta na hora de eu viver uma nova fase da minha vida. E eu sou infinitamente grata por tudo o que o senhor fez por mim, eu jamais poderia agradecer o suficiente.

― Você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo quando precisar não é?

― Sim, e eu agradeço por isso, prometo que virei visita-lo.

― Gina se você vai então eu vou com você! ― Dessa vez foi Ruby quem disse.

― Não Ruby nós já conversamos sobre isso, você precisa ficar com seu pai, não pode deixa-lo sozinho.

― E quem disse que eu ficarei sozinho Regina? Se Ruby realmente for com você eu irei realizar meu sonho de viajar pelo mundo e a deixarei tomando conta dos negócios sei que ela é competente o suficiente para fazer isso. ― Disse Josh e Regina fez uma cara de surpresa por não saber que ele tinha esses planos.

― Eu com certeza serei muito competente na empresa pai. ― disse Ruby.

― Sendo assim ficarei muito feliz que Ruby venha comigo. ― disse Regina, e ela realmente estava feliz com isso, não queria ficar sozinha por completo, pois Ruby a fazia muito bem, e a também é quem sempre a aguentou em seus piores momentos, mesmo Regina não contando como se sentia.

Poucos meses depois as duas se mudaram para uma cobertura em Nova York. E mesmo Regina querendo dar um novo rumo a sua vida, ela não conseguia fazer isso ela precisava de ajuda, mas se negava a aceitar isso, por ela, ela fingiria estar bem o máximo possível, até que seus últimos resquícios de força se esgotassem.

 **Presente.**

 **Regina sabia que a perda de seu pai ainda doesse ela deveria seguir em frente**

 **E agora ela estava disposta a fazer isso pelo seu próprio bem, Regina iria atrás de seu futuro.**

 **Pov Emma Swan.**

Depois que Regina saiu de minha sala me deixando sozinha eu fiquei atônita por volta de 10 minutos tentando absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer, talvez eu devesse ter sido mais profissional sei que as pessoas mais difíceis são as que mais precisam de ajuda, mas eu não consegui, vê-la ali novamente me deixou estasiada, e eu não soube o que fazer.

Já se passou quase duas semanas e eu ainda não consegui tirar tudo o que aconteceu da minha mente. Eu não sei o que ela tem de especial que atrai a minha atenção, ela é diferente de qualquer pessoa que já conheci, talvez seja estranho e um tanto precipitado eu presumir isso já que a vi apenas duas vezes, mas essas poucas vezes é que despertam em mim o desejo de conhece-la melhor. O que me doí é pensar que talvez eu nunca a veja novamente. Tenho certeza de que Regina mesmo com seus problemas é uma ótima pessoa que só precisa de pessoas que se importem de verdade com ela que a escutem, mas que acima de tudo não a julguem. Quando ela disse que jamais seria o tipo de pessoa que eu gostaria de conhecer, ela estava completamente enganada, eu adoraria conhece-la e tentar desvendar seus mistérios quem sabe pudéssemos ser amigas talvez, me sinto realmente mal pelo fato de ela ter ido embora daquele jeito, mas de qualquer forma até o momento Regina Mills permanece sendo um incógnita para mim e tudo que eu posso fazer é torcer para que eu a veja novamente.

Como eu tenho alguns dias de folga do consultório resolvi ir fazer uma visita aos meus pais nos Hampton's. De Nova York até lá são mais ou menos 3 horas de viagem então achei melhor ir de carro mesmo, aproveitar um pouco mais do ar fresco, apreciar a paisagem, isso é algo que eu realmente amo, o vento no rosto faz com que de alguma forma eu me sinta livre.

Nos mudamos pra lá quando eu tinha mais ou menos 10 anos porque meus pais acharam que era um lugar melhor para se viver do que toda a agitação do centro de Nova York, o que eu acabei gostando pelo fato de que morávamos de frente para a praia e eu podia ir pra lá sempre que quisesse, algum tempo depois meu pai acabou se tornando policial lá, não havia tantos crimes então ele fazia mais rotas de vigia do que tudo, até que ele foi transferido para o departamento de investigações, porque o seus superiores diziam que ele era bom demais apenas para fazer rotas de segurança.

Finalmente chegue ao meu destino, eu realmente estou ansiosa faz mas de um mês que não vejo meus pais, a ultima vez que eu vim que eu me lembre foi no aniversario de casamento deles, e devo dizer que aquele dia foi um tanto quanto louco.

Tinker e eu nos conhecemos aqui quando eu tinha 15 anos eu e estava me sentindo muito sozinha na escola porque não era muito boa em fazer amizades, então uma vez na hora do intervalo eu estava á observando de longe quando vi que um garoto estava a incomodando por um longo tempo mesmo ela dizendo que não tinha interesse nenhum nele, então isso acabou me irritando muito e eu me aproximei deles e pedi que o garoto parasse de insistir tanto mas ele ao invés de se dar por vencido e ir embora, ele me insultou o que só fez minha raiva aumentar e então eu dei um soco em seu nariz e o empurrei no chão, então muitos alunos começaram a se juntar e a rir dele, o que acabou chamando atenção da diretora da escola que não gostou nada da minha conduta, e então me deu uma semana de suspensão, o que acabou deixando meu pai bem bravo. Mas desde então eu e Tinker somos grandes amigas.

Aceno da janela do carro para algumas pessoas conhecidas que vejo na rua. Você ficaria surpreso no quanto aqui pode ser bonito essa época do ano.

Paro o carro em frente a uma cafeteria, talvez eu realmente goste de frequentar esse tipo de lugar.

Entro no ambiente e me sento em uma das mesas próximas a porta de saída.

― Olha sou quem resolveu aparecer.― ouço aquela voz mais do que conhecida. ― Resolveu se lembrar dos amigos, foi?

― Graham!― me levanto e o abraço forte. ― Que saudades de você, e não venha com essas besteiras, você sabe muito bem onde me encontrar.

― Isso é verdade, porem ando muito ocupado, negócios você sabe.― me soltou de seu abraço e fez uma careta me segurando pelos ombros logo em seguida. ― Deixe me olha para você, olha só parece que você não mudou nada.

― Claro que não, não nos vemos a um mês e não a uma eternidade, mas então o que você anda fazendo?

― Várias coisas como sempre, a proposito tenho uma novidade.― se senta na mesa que eu estava antes e estende a mão para que eu faça o mesmo.

― Conte! ― falo com animação.

― Adivinha só quem é o mais novo dono desse estabelecimento? Isso mesmo seu incrível amigo.― apontou para si mesmo.

― Isso é ótimo, e faz quanto tempo?

― Uma semana, e eu estou realmente feliz pelo movimento que esse lugar da.

― Quem diria em, agora você ira me deixar tomar cappuccinos de graça aqui não é?

― Olha só que ousada, esta pensando que virou bagunça? ― falou em um tom engraçado, o que me fez rir.

― Não apenas sei que você adoraria me agradar, já que venho pouco por aqui.

― Se você continuar assim sou capaz de lhe expulsar daqui agora mesmo. ― um dos garçons apareceu e Graham fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse da mesa.― James traga dois Cappuccinos por favor. ― O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e saiu em direção a cozinha.

― Muito abrigada, eu disse que você adora me agradar. ― Falo o mais convencida o possível para irritar Graham, o que acaba o fazendo revirar os olhos.

O rapaz aparece como nosso pedido.

― Aqui esta senhores, dois cappuccinos, mais alguma coisa?

― Não James por enquanto é só, obrigada. ― fala Graham e então rapaz de cabelos negros se retira.

― Você parece ser muito rígido com as pessoas que trabalham aqui. ― bebo um pouco do cappuccino que é realmente bom.

― Você fala isso pela forma que James agiu? ― falou quase em um sussurro.

― Sim.

― Ah Emma, James passou a vida inteira em um orfanato, e quando saiu a pouco tempo quando completou 18 anos, eu o dei um trabalho aqui, não seria justo deixar o rapaz desamparado, talvez ele tenha algum trauma por isso seja assim. ― senti uma certa tristeza em sua voz.

― Que pena, quem sabe eu possa tentar ajuda-lo nesse tempo que estou aqui.

― Acho que seria ótimo, vou falar com ele depois ver se aceita conversar com você. E falando nisso como vai no consultório?

― Ah vai indo, você sabe como é, pessoas que precisam de ajuda ou apenas alguém para conversar. ― suspiro.

― Deve ser desagastante isso, não?

― Para mim não, mas para as pessoas que vão procurar ajuda comigo... Tenho certeza que é.

― E você esta bem? Parece que a algo te incomodando.

― Eu estou é que ... ― penso um pouco se seria uma boa ideia contar sobre Regina para Graham.

― Viu eu sabia que tinha algo te incomodando, vamos diga o que anda acontecendo querida. ― colocou a mão sobre a minha por cima da mesa.

― E que tem uma paciente que conhece a umas 3 semanas, e ela... Diferente, não sei dizer como mas de alguma forma eu me sinto atraída por ela sabe?Queria poder conhece-la melhor.

― Emma, você saber que isso não pode acontecer certo? Ela é sua paciente e você não pode ter nenhum tipo de relação com ela que nap seja profissional pelo que sei.

― Eu sei, mas isso não é nem problema já que a própria Regina disse que jamais voltaria ao meu consultório, o que me deixou um pouco triste devo admitir.

― Mas você se sentiu atraída por essa Regina assim sem mais nem menos?― perguntou curioso e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

― Não, eu já havia a visto um tempo antes, no Central Park o que na verdade foi algo muito vergonhoso já que eu derramei chocolate quente nela. ― coloco as mãos sobre o rosto envergonhada.

― Parece que a Emma desastrada resolvei aparecer em uma hora nada boa não é? ― Graham fala em um tom descontraído.

― Para é sério, eu não sei o que fazer, porque eu quero muito vê-la novamente.

― Ah Emma eu não sei como te ajudar nisso, mas quem sabe se você volta ao Central Park, talvez tenha a sorte de vê-la novamente?

― Eu espero que sim, eu realmente quero conhecê-la melhor. ― suspiro.

― Mas em fim você não veio para cá pra ficar triste, isso você resolve quando voltar para sua casa... Mas então você já viu seus pais?

― Certo, Ainda não os vi, na verdade acabo de chegar.

― Não acredito, eles vão ficar tão felizes quando te verem, na verdade estiveram comentando comigo semana passada que fazia um tempo que você não vinha até aqui. ― disse sorridente. ― Venha vamos até lá, faço questão de te acompanhar. ― enlaçou seu braço ao meu quando eu me levantei e fomos em direção ao meu carro.

― Espere pare o carro! ― disse Graham um pouco antes de chegarmos até a casa de meus pais, ele parecia preocupado.

― Hey o que o foi? ― paro o carro bruscamente, o que faz Graham bater a cabeça no teto do automóvel.

― Fique aqui Emma, já volto!

Conheci Graham dois anos antes de voltar para o centro de Nova York, devo dizer que ele era um baita encrenqueiro daqueles que não querem saber de nada a não ser ficar atoa e badernar por ai, tipico de garoto de classe média, fico surpresa em como pessoas tão diferente como eu e ele, nos tornamos tão amigos, Graham é como um irmão para mim, sei que se algum dia eu me meter em uma encrenca ele estará lá para me salvar. Foi uma surpresa e tanto pra mim encontra-lo agindo de forma tão certa quando eu voltei aqui no ano passado, não que eu não soubesse que ele havia se endireitado, tínhamos nos falado por telefone e ele me contou que agora estava a frente da empresa de seus pais, claro que eu acabei achando que esse cabeça oca afundaria a empresa, o que felizmente não aconteceu, até mesmo meus pais disseram que ele havia realmente se endireitado e tomado jeito na vida, e então acabei acreditando.

Passaram se por volta de 20 minutos e nada de Graham voltar, o que me obriga ir atras dele ver se esta tudo bem. O avisto na praia ao telefone, ele fala em um tom um pouco alto e gesticula com as mãos nervoso-preocupado.

― Graham o que esta acontecendo?

― Emma eu disse para você me esperar no carro. ― fala tampando o alto falante do telefone para que a pessoa escute.

― E eu esperei mas isso já tem quase meia hora.

― Emma eu acho que temos um problema... ― se afasta para o lado o que me faz congelar com o que vejo.

― Graham isso ela... Ela esta ... Morta? ― cambaleio um pouco para trás sentindo minha pernas fracas, e graham coloca a mão em minhas costas para que eu não caia.

― Se acalme, ela não esta morta, apenas desacordada, já liguei para policia e eles já estão a caminho. ― sua explicação não é o suficiente para que eu me acalme. Apoio minha mãos nos joelhos e acabo colocando para fora todo meu café da manha. ― Acho melhor você voltar pro carro e me esperar lá. ― faço que sim com a cabeça e então volto para o carro me sentindo um pouco tonta.

Acho que as coisas aqui nos Hampton's talvez estejam pra lá de agitadas.


End file.
